Sonic's ninja adventure
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: When sonic thinks fast to stop eggman he some how lands in the world of naruto This is my first story ended because of stupity
1. Proluge

_I Don't own either Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog_

_(Sonic's World)_

_(__Familiar laughter) "Not only did I catch you sonic but I have all the chaos emeralds its over I did it!"_

_I don't think so eggman CHAOS…._

_NO SONIC DON'TCONTROL!_

_A strange light engulfed the area causing sonic and eggman to vanish in thin air._

_(Naruto's Area)_

_Sonic landed in a gate near a village talking to him self he said "Eggman has gota be around here some where but I don't think he will be messing with me any time soon" looking at his side he sees strange human beings to his side_

"_Naruto what is that thing?" ,asked the girl, what ever it is it looks hurt_

"_We should take care of it after all it could be friendly" responds the male one who sonic assumed is Naruto _

_Sonic faintly lets out a Plea "Help me….please…help me."_

_Listing to him Naruto and his friend Sakura saved his life while in atvertally put there at risk._


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own sonic the hedgehog or Naruto

"What were am I?" Sonic looked around and he saw that he was in a hospital and right next to him was the two people who saved his life . He quickly asked were he was and the girl who sonic would soon find out is called Sakura told him his location.

"You're in Kohana, the village hidden in the leaves, are you all right"

Sonic could only speak slightly "yea I'm fine, I think, I recover quickly"

"Who are you?"

"Sonic's the name speeds my game!"

"Really, whats your top speed"

"I think my friend Tails clocked me at 774 miles per hour"

An awkward silence amerced Naruto just looked at him with amazement.

Sonic quickly looked out the window when to his amazement he saw one of the seven sonic got out of his bed grabbed the emerald and returned before Sakura and Naruto realized he left

Naruto looked straight at Sonic with amazement a hedgehog just move at least twenty times faster than any shin obi and he didn't even look tired.

Naruto said "That was amazing……….I never saw anything move that fast before in my life but what was so important about that gem?"

"I'm on another world aren't I?"

Naruto and Sakura only nodded

"Great so here we go ok The gem I have got here is called a chaos emerald. There are seven in existence legend says that when all seven combine a miracle is supposed to happen."

Sakura asked "Has the 7 emeralds ever come together before?"

"Oh yah lots of times I have tons of experience with using them for miracles."

"How?"

"Well when I use them I turn gold and my abilities are multiplied times 100 and I use them to stop evil from destroying my world."

Naruto thought abut it for a while he thought about his friend that left them 2 and a half years ago and then he thought about the Kyubii that lives in him these seven emeralds could save him and his friend.

"Well you now about me but what about you and your land."

Sakura responded "Well you are in a village with the best ninja in the world we are led by the top ninja called the Hokage we are the second lowest rank of ninja called genin but don't let that fool you Naruto and I handle some of the most dangerous missions here. We rival jonin at times and we like it that way."

Sonic: was waiting for naruto's awnser when he then spoke "Hey sakura lets go and see the grandma Tsunade she can explain better than we can and then we can decide whether or not we should help him or not.


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't OWN NARUTO OR SONIC**

**Sonic was guided by his new found allies to a large building beneath 5 stone faces. "Hey what are those?"**

**Naruto responded "Those are the Hokage faces they are in order First second third fourth and fifth the fifth face is our current Grandma Tsunade"**

**Sakura scolded Naruto for the comment "You know I would really wish you'd stop calling her that she is at a respectful age plus she is my sensei after all"**

**"Fine geez I'm just saying" Naruto snapped back**

"**Wait here, Sonic we will go and see her" Sakura told**

"**Naruto Sakura to what do I owe this esteemed pleasure." said a beatiful woman**

**Sakura responded "Well you see we found this guy who may look a little strange compared to the rest of us but he has phenomenal speed"**

"**Well, what are you waiting for let me see him"**

**Sonic walked in as cocky as ever but was surprised when he saw that Tsunade did not look as old as he had thought when he walked in he saw some one who'd look like a super model from his world. **

**Sakura wisphered why "Oh you are probably wondering why she does not look as old as she is. She uses a secret technique that keeps her looking young."**

**Sonic explained the situation to Tsunade and without a second thought she makes sonic an horary ninja which Sonic was fine with, obviously.**

"**Sonic I need you to promise me you will find those emeralds if *gulp* HE got them it will spell the end for my people."**

**Sonic wants to know who the he is but Tsunade told him not to think about it. Sonic left the room but was secretly listening to the door.**

"**Sakura Naruto you have to promise me you will help him find the other six if Orochimaru or the Akaski find them before Sonic does." She stopped her sentence for a good reason. She really did not want to think about that.**


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own either sonic or naruto

Sonic, Naruto, and Sakura, went off in search for the emeralds but with little sucsess.

Naruto, with his usual impatience, said "Come on Sonic we have been wandering the village for hours where are they!"

Sonic went into a thought then it hit him.

"Actually We've been doing this the wrong way."

Naruto, getting a little ticked off said "WHAT!?"

"My buddy Tails once told me that the chaos emeralds are like magnets they have the power to attract one another. For example if the emerald I have starts glowing violently that means that there's one close to here."

Sonic checked the green emerald and sure enough it was glowing rapidly. Then from out of no where a giant metal claw showed up with the second gray emerald.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't my pal Sonic."

"Eggman!"

Naruto and Sakura saw a egg shaped man, wearing a suit, with an evil grin suddenly appered behind them.

"Now hand me that chaos emerald or else.""Or else what! You fat loser" blurted out Naruto

"Or else this" and he shot a missile at Naruto and in a blind speed sonic saved his life

"Naruto, Sakura, distact him I got to charge for my best move"

Sakura swung her fist and just barley missed the Eggmobile

And then naruto nearly hit the egg mobile with his Rasengan

"Here We GO!!! LIGHT SPEED ATTACK"

A Blur of speed and power destroyed Eggman's machine

Naruto stood still in fear when he saw such amazing speed

Sonic, now having two emeralds, looked at Eggman. Eggman was not dead but he was slightly injured.

"Please tell me you guys have a prison that I can put him in"His new friends nodded

Else where a black hedgehog with white fur on his chest watched them "Good Job Sonic The Hedgehog, but soon in this world our rivalry will be settled."


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these chareters

Naruto looking at the emerald Sonic had him protect wondered about something

Sakura sensing this asked "What's up Naruto? It's pretty unusual for you to be this quiet"

Naruto just stood there in silence in his own thoughts "If the emeralds can cause a miracle maybe we can finally save Sasuke from Orochimaru"

Naruto finally spoke up "Uh hey Sonic…"

"What?"

"Did you ever had a friend who was also your rival?"

Immediately thoughts of Shadow poured in to Sonic's mind

"Yes I do his name is Shadow"

"Has he ever you know turned on you?"

Sakura glared at Naruto obviously knowing who he talking about. She didn't want a stranger to know about their situation especially one from another world.

Sonic seeing this simply said "It's okay Sakura , Actually when I first met him he was bent on revenge for a tragedy that happened 50 years ago."

Sakura and Naruto were confused. A fifty-two year old hedgehog is still alive, yet that powerful!

"Just to let you know he is semi-immortal can not age but can be killed"

Naruto and Sakura looked even more confused than before.

"Okay look Shadow is a result of a research experiment 50 years ago when a creature called Black Doom made a deal with Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grand dad, the creature could never age and never die. His designed was to give Gerald's diseased granddaughter a companion while making a deal to get the seven chaos emeralds for nefarious purposes. The Professor realized his mistake and then programmed Shadow to destroy black comment a planet using the eclipse canon aboard his space colony. Then a disaster struck a G.U.N solider killed Gerald's granddaughter and Shadow's only friend. Needless to say Gerald was heartbroken reprogrammed Shadow to forget his granddaughter's dieing wish, to make the whole world happy. 50 years passed Shadow was let go by Eggman and that's really all I want to say because if i went on any further I'd be in my sixtes."

Sakura was shocked in aw but Naruto still wondered if his rival was just like Sonic

"Incase your still wondering Naruto, yes he does rival me with speed and strength. I do admit however Shadow does have abilites that even I don't get." sonic said noticing naruto's confusion

Sakura curiously asked "Like what?"

"Well, for example he can create a destructive field around him which destroys everything around it, called Chaos Blast."

"Any others?"

"You'd have to see them to belive them." said Sonic with an intense look in his eyes

Sakura asked "Is he friendly like you?"

"Shadow has a personality all of his own he thinks that he only knows everything. And if he has a goal he sticks to it and any one who gets in his enemy which always bugged me."

Naruto and Sakura both thought the same thing "Shadow and Sasuke are both alike I just hope Sonic doesn't treat them the same."

Elsewhere a young man with a sword watched as the three made there way to the third emerald

"Naruto I can read you like an open book. You think the emeralds can "save" me well your wrong I left on my own free will but that talk about the emeralds and that Shadow creature has gotten me interested."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: okay i know that that was probably the worst recap of Shadow's life ever but cut me a break Shadow has alot to work with here. So bring it on bombared me with hate mail for all i care!


	6. annoncment

**Sonic and Naruto all belong to there respected owners.**

**Hi there sonicnarutoartist here with an apology. This is my first fan fic and well I must admit it sucks. Belive it or not I usally do sprite comics and well I figured I can do this as well. I apologize to the great Yugi Naka,creator of sonic(please tell me I spelled that right) and Masashi Kishimoto, creator of naruto, for this crap I'm done with this I can't do this to two great franchises.**


End file.
